1. Field of the Invention
Most broadly and in general, the present invention concerns a stamp or web-mounting fishing item. More particularly and in particular or special embodiments, the invention concerns stamp-, photograph-, or picture-mounting fishing tackle, to include lures, spoons, spinners, bobbers, nets, and so forth.
2. Description of the Art
Rudy, U.S. Ser. Nos. 29/004,834 and 08/486,900, referenced above, discloses a stamp-mounting fishing lure, and stamp-mounting fishing tackle, respectively. This new class of lures and other tackle is characterized by a stamp, for an example, a postage stamp, being part thereof.
In his provisional application, Ser. No. 60/001,460, also referenced above, Rudy discloses a fishing lure and other tackle with web. Therein, certain particularized stamp-mounting fishing lures are provided, and the tackle can be provided with a photograph or picture.
Various other lure and tackle items are known. For example, the following art was cited in the aforesaid '900 application:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,930 to Berry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,340 to Davis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,058 to Gaunt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,474 to De Weese.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,141 to Quyle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,693 to Gunterman.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,560 to Matras.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,385,627 to Lane.
Japanese Patent Document No. 4-84840 (A) as 404084840.
Furthermore, the following art was additionally cited herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,182 to Ising.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,110 to Henderson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,765 to Bradshaw.